


second chances

by rouyoung



Series: skz rou-bbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyoung/pseuds/rouyoung
Summary: there's always second chances





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> i posted twice today damn

“Minnie, Ji, you know what to do.” Chan reminded the two, before turning over to the rest of the team.

 

“Seungie, Innie, the cameras. Taking over the security room is your number one priority. After that, you're our intel gatherers. Bust them in now.” Chan turned to face the building, 20 storeys high.

 

“Love ya, Ji.” Minho winked.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, smiling softly.

 

“You know I can't say it back yet, I'm not ready.”

 

“I know.” Minho gave Jisung a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“There's always next time.”

 

Chan coughed.

 

_ Showtime. _

 

“Following you, Min.” Jisung tested their earpieces.

 

“Gotcha.” Minho replied, scanning the building for possible entrances.

 

A vent caught his eyes.

 

“Vent.” He said, using a hair clip and unscrewing the cover.

 

“Cam.” Woojin called out as everyone stopped moving.

 

A drone above them patrolled the outskirts of the building, built with motion sensors as the owners thought cameras outside was a waste.

 

_ Well, jokes on them. _

 

The drone flew by without being tipped off. The vent cover got slid to the side as Minho wiggled himself in.

 

Jisung silently pushed Seungmin and Jeongin in first, him covering their flanks with his better hearing.

 

“We'll wait for their signal.” Chan said as the rest of the team went back into the bushes.

 

The four of them moved in silence. Minho scanned the rooms below them with his big eyes, before he continued to crawl.

 

He caught sight of a bigger room, with multiple vents above it. There was a map of the area, or maybe only the floor itself. He kicked Seungmin as gently as he could, making the younger back up so he could have a better view of the map.

 

It was the floor plan of the 10th floor.

 

But they're weren't on the 10th floor, there was no way they climbed so fast.

 

Minho's eyes widened as the map changed.

 

It was a screen, the map was digital.

 

It now showed the 11th floor. And there was the target room, right square in the middle of the floor.

 

“1 1 middle.” He huffed out as he continued to move forward, now looking for a way up.

 

Jeongin jolted the information right into his brain, just in case, nudging Seungmin to get him to move.

 

Jisung moved with his eyes closed, listening to their surroundings for the slightest sound that was out of the ordinary.

 

There was a sound, he couldn't put his finger on what was making that noise.

 

It didn't sound normal, so he opened his eyes and scanned the vents for anything that could be making that sound.

 

It sounded like a machine.

 

_ It was moving closer. _

 

Jisung stretched his hand out and pulled on Jeongin's belt, making the younger stop.

 

Jisung usually did this when he closed his eyes, trying to listen for the abnormal, so Jeongin started moving again.

 

Jisung's grasp fell to his ankle, not letting go.

 

_ That was code red. _

 

Jeongin grabbed Seungmin's ankle, and Seungmin pulled Minho to a halt right in front of an intersection.

 

Minho's eyes scanned the junction and saw their target, a vertical vent that will most probably take them up to the 11th floor.

 

He wanted to convey this information, but he couldn't risk a noise sensor being tipped off.

 

If Jisung sensed something, he obeys and waited.

 

Jisung could hear the machine moving closer, but not close enough yet for a noise sensor bot to be tipped off.

 

“Scan?” Minho looked around and saw a red blinking light moving towards them on their left.

 

“Bot left.” The bot got closer and went past them.

 

“Cleaner.” Seungmin said, watching the light go past to the right.

 

Jisung listened for the machine to fade before letting go of Jeongin's ankle.

 

They proceeded to the vertical vent and climbed up, Minho searching every new junction he meets for a plaque he could feel in the dark. The plaque will show the floor they are on.

 

-

 

They finally made it to the 11th floor, after avoiding god knows how many cleaner bots in the vents.

 

“Progress?” Changbin asked through the earpiece.

 

“Almost.” Jisung replied for Minho as the older started moving again, looking for the vent above the security room.

 

“Bingo.” Minho breathed out. The area was big enough for the 4 of them to gather around the vent, looking down into the room.

 

“Door.” Jeongin voiced out. Everyone looked in that direction.

 

The door was open, not good.

 

“On it.” Jisung replied, crawling over to the other vent nearer to the door at record speed. He pulled out a metal pointer, pulling it to its full length.

 

“Clear.” Seungmin checked.

 

Jisung quickly stuck his chewed gum on the tip of the pointer, reaching down and sticking the tip to the door stopper that was keeping the door.

 

“Ready.” He announced softly and pulled the pointer, moving the door stopper.

 

The door closed softly as the man at the seat turned around.

 

Minho kicked the vent and dropped down right into the man, easily stabbing his neck with his pocket knife.

 

Jisung dropped in from the other vent and locked the door. Seungmin dropped down gracefully, immediately taking a seat on the chair and looking through the cameras.

 

Jeongin landed with a roll before getting up and to the side, where the robot controllers were at.

 

While Seungmin worked on mapping a route for the rest of the team outside, Jeongin was tasked to turn off the robots if possible.

 

“We're in. Seungie's getting intel, Innie's tryna down bots.”

 

“Main entrance, no other way. If the five of you try the vents, they can't take the weight.” Seungmin said.

 

“Diamond's 15th floor, necklace 20th.” Seungmin typed away at the security, trying to set the place on lockdown.

 

“Bots down. Act now, it's suspicious for bots to stop suddenly.” Jeongin warned.

 

“We're going in. Get it on lockdown asap.” Woojin said.

 

“Lockdown.” Seungmin announced as red siren lights went off.

 

Screams were heard as visitors of the museum went crazy.

 

“Party time, people.” Jisung smiled widely, loading his pistol.

 

“Open up intruders!” A voice boomed outside.

 

“Ready?” Minho asked, three dart daggers held between his fingers on his right, ready to throw them.

 

“Leggo.” Jeongin pulled his sniper into ready mode, aimed at the door.

 

Seungmin loaded his bow, standing up from the rolling chair.

 

_ Party. _

 

All hell went loose in the security room.

 

“We're busy right now if you need backup.” Jisung warned the rest in advance as he went trigger happy with his double pistols.

 

“Be careful.” Chan reminded.

 

“Yes dad.” Seungmin grunted, smirking as he got an arrow through one of the man's skull.

 

Jisung shot his ammo off before spinning the chair around so he had cover as he reloaded.

 

Jeongin hid himself behind the door, spying through his aimer, and shooting people dead from behind.

 

Minho was, well all over the place. He was the main distraction, jumping around the room and spraying dart daggers from all directions. He'll kite the enemies, as they aimed to take him down, his mates will take them down.

 

_ Teamwork is key. _

 

“Backup, now. 15th.” Felix's deep voice crackled through the earpiece.

 

“Roger.” Minho replied on behalf of his mates, jumping on the last man and slitting his head clean from his body.

 

“Ew, bloody.” Jisung gagged, reloading before clearing the corridor towards the stairs with his crazy spray of bullets.

 

“Let's go.” The four of them raced up to help the rest of their team.

 

-

 

The 15th floor was utter chaos, with the diamond free for taking.

 

Chan gracefully dodges the bullets, going up close to deliver a neck breaking uppercut with his brass knuckles.

 

Felix and Changbin are like yin and yang. Both werewolves looked out for one another when they fought. When Changbin was ripping one apart with his jaws, Felix took down another who was aiming at his mate, breaking the gun in seconds before going for the human.

 

Hyunjin and Woojin were witches. Hyunjin an offense while Woojin a defense.

 

Hyunjinwent head on, eyes glowing red as he casted spells upon spells, still managing to dodge bullets and materializing ice out of nowhere.

 

Woojin was their pillar of support. His hands glowing golden as he casts healing energies and crushes the useless human weapons.

 

They were Stray Kids, kids who were abandoned by society because they were different.

 

_ Because different is a curse. _

 

The 15th floor was cleared without a problem.

 

The 20th floor was where things will go down.

 

They will either leave alive, or be dead.

 

When Chan punched the door off its hinges, the final battle rages.

 

The wolves led the fight, going in first and tanking most of the sprays of bullets.

 

Woojin backs them up instantly with his energies, Hyunjin levitating just high enough as he needed the vision of the whole room to cast his spells accurately.

 

Chan only went head on if it was picking off the weak ones who survived the attacks from his mates.

 

Minho served as a distraction, along with Chan, as he scaled walls and jumped off display cases, throwing dart daggers not to kill, but to weaken them so Hyunjin could cast a crowd control spell to end them all.

 

Jisung, Jeongin and Seungmin served support fire from their weapons. Jisung running low around the area, dodging behind display cases when attention was on him. Minho will swoop in and jump from that said cases to get their attention off the younger one so Jisung could keep shooting.

 

Jeongin and Seungmin each took a corner behind some forgotten display cases and snipe unsuspecting victims. Their targets are usually enemy snipers since their shots do more damage to Felix and Changbin in their wolf form.

 

The opposition falls quickly, as they shouted orders to one another.

 

Shouted for cover, shouted for backup.

 

Stray Kids, on the other hand, learned to work in silence. They looked out for one another every second as they fought their own battle.

 

Jisung shot an enemy sniper who was aimed on Hyunjin. Woojin conjured cement out of the floor, encasing Jisung in a protective bunker. When one of the enemy got too close to where Jeongin was hiding, Seungmin headshot him dead, though Jeongin made a disgusted face as the blood splashed onto parts of his sniper.

 

_ Teamwork is key. _

 

_ Without one of them, the other eight will not be able to function. _

 

-

 

“Min!” Minho smirked and jumped over the dead bodies and climbed up the high ass display to retrieve the necklace. He raised it above his head in triumph as the rest of his mates cheered for their victory.

 

“Come on boys, let's go home.” Chan smiled at his team, turning around to leave. Everyone did the same.

 

Minho jumped from the display, spreading his cape to act as a parachute, slowly landing in front of the door to the stairs.

 

Jisung smiled as Changbin ruffled his head.

 

“Everyone did great!”

 

Jisung heard footsteps, but it sounded like Minho's.

 

“Yep, I'll treat to chicken?” Woojin proposed.

 

He heard a gun cocked.

 

Code red.

 

“MIN!”

 

_ BANG. _

 

Everyone froze as their heads snapped towards the stairs.

 

Minho stood there, head down, unmoving.

 

_ BANG BANG. _

 

The impact caused him to throw up blood.

 

“MIN!”

 

Changbin growled and shifted, running over just before Minho's body hit the ground. He slotted himself between the ground and Minho, hurriedly carrying him to the side.

 

Felix shifted as well, as soon as Changbin did and jumped over his two mates, pouncing on the lone enemy who shot Minho and tore him up, spewing guts everywhere.

 

Woojin snapped himself from his daze and rushed over, putting his hand over Minho's heart, trying to do what he can to at least slow down the bleeding, slow down his death.

 

He was a defense witch, not a healer witch.

 

_ His magic will not do anything to a bullet through a heart. _

 

_ bulletthroughhisheart- _

 

Hyunjin quickly threw up a small shield around himself, before making it bigger, knocking anything that's not his mates out and away from them.

 

He coughed up blood in the process.

 

He was an offense witch. Casting defense spells damages him inside out.

 

Instead, he ran over and placed his hand over Minho's forehead and chanted, not caring if blood dripped from his mouth.

 

“Hyunjin, get off!” Seungmin ran over, pulling Hyunjin by his cloak.

 

Hyunjin instead used another defense spell, making his cloak hot. Seungmin yelped and let go.

 

Blood started running down Hyunjin's nose.

 

“Let him be. He'll stop once he know he can't take anymore.” Chan said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

 

“Minho.” Jisung watched, jaw agaped.

 

He could hear it. His mate's heartbeat. Going fainter and fainter.

 

“No!” He finally ran over.

 

“Get up, Minho!”

 

Woojin kept chanting, trying any healing spell he could think of.

 

It was a bullet through the heart. Not even a healer witch could save him.

 

“Ji- sung.” Minho shakily reached out for him. Jeongin instead held Jisung in place.

 

“Let me go!” Ugly tears were making his vision blurry.

 

Hyunjin coughed and moved his hand away, he don't have the energy to do this.

 

As soon as Hyunjin's hand left Minho's forehead, the older's hand fell.

 

Jisung couldn't hear anything.

 

No heartbeat.

 

No Minho.

 

Woojin started chanting louder.

 

“Woo!” Chan snatched Woojin's bloody hand off Minho's chest.

 

It's no use.

 

_ He's gone. _

 

Jisung felt his world crumble.

 

_ Nononono- _

 

Felix gave a pained whine, ears dropping. Changbin let a few tears dropped before shaking his head and digging it into Felix's blonde fur.

 

Changbin cried.

 

Changbin never cries.

 

_ Tell me this is a dream. _

 

_ A fucked up dream. _

 

Jisung dropped onto his knees and slapped himself once. Twice.

 

_ WAKE UP! _

 

Chan was crying.

 

This is real.

 

Minho's gone.

 

His mate's gone. Their mate's gone.

 

_ No. _

 

“MINHO!” Jisung screamed.

 

“WAKE THE FUCK UP!” He's full out sobbing, crawling next to Minho's body.

 

“Y-You can't do this to me… You promised. YOU PROMISED!”

 

_ You promised me I'll never be alone. _

 

“You promised…”

 

“Jisung-”

 

“No.” Jisung stood up, shoulders shaking from crying so hard.

 

“You don't understand.”

 

“He was our mate too, Ji.”

 

“YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!”

 

_ You don't understand how it feels. _

 

_ To lose your boyfriend. _

 

_ Your sun. _

 

_ Your home. _

 

-

 

Jisung stared at the stars.

 

He wished the same wish for close to one year.

 

_ He wished for Minho. _

 

He turned to look at Minho's sleeping figure next to him.

 

He refused to leave Minho in a coffin, so Woojin had no choice to cast a spell on Minho. To stop his time, so he wouldn't rot in Jisung's bed.

 

Their bed.

 

The clock strikes twelve.

 

_ It's been a _ year.

 

Jisung smiled, turning his whole body around.

 

“You remember today, Minnie?”

 

Of course, there wasn't an answer.

 

His Minho is dead.

 

_ Gone. _

 

“Well.” Jisung continued anyways.

 

“We were suppose to get dinner after our raid, and I wanted to tell you something really important.” Tears started falling once again, on the same day.

 

The same night.

 

_ Without one, the other eight wouldn't function. _

 

“I wanted to c-confess.”

 

“ _ Love ya, Ji.” Minho winked. _

 

_ Jisung rolled his eyes, smiling softly. _

 

“T-There's no next time.”

 

_ “You know I can't say it back yet, I'm not ready.” _

 

_ “I know.” Minho gave Jisung a quick kiss on his cheek. _

 

_ “There's always next time.” _

 

“I- I love you. So so much. So much I'm hurting everyday.” Jisung touched Minho's hand.

 

Cold.

 

_ So so cold. _

 

“But it's okay. It's been a year, but it's okay.” 

 

“JISUNG!” Chan shouted past the locked bedroom door.

 

“Last year, you left me. I lost my chance. But there's always next time, right? Second chances.” Jisung reached for his pistol.

 

“HAN JISUNG!”

 

“Hyunjin! Bust this door open!”

 

“I can't, yall fucktards!”

 

His pistol gimmered in the moonlight.

 

“Here's my second chance.” Jisung smiled through his tears, vision blurry again.

 

“Woojin threw some magic shield over his door, MY MAGIC WILL RICOCHET OFF!”

 

“I'm gonna be with you.” He pointed the gun at his heart.

 

_ A gunshot to the heart can't be healed. _

 

“DO SOMETHING! I can't lose him!”

 

_ I love you. _

 

Jisung closed his eyes and cocked his gun. His other hand held Minho's ice cold one.

 

_ I love you so much. _

 

_You died for me._

 

_ Now, I'll die for you. _

 

_ My mate. _

 

“JISUNG!” The window shattered behind him, but Chan was too late.

 

_ They all were. _

 

_ BANG. _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu :
> 
> twt : rouyoung_  
> insta : rouyoung._


End file.
